Hide and Seek
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Sougo mengusulkan permainan petak umpat kepada anggota shinsengumi di akhir pekan. tapi siapa sangka, permainan ini membawa bencana bagi mereka. juga... Hijikata Toushiro
**HIDE AND SEEK**

Fanfiction by: Ai Natsu

Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)

Character: Shinsengumi, Sakata Gintoki

Genre:Horor, comedy

 **Hijikata memberikan tugas mingguan kepada regu 1 Shinsengumi, yaitu membersihkan toilet (lagi). Para anggota –termasuk ketuanya, Okita Sougo- sangat jijik dan merasa malas untuk mengerjakannya. Karena Hijikata juga sedang menerima tugas, jadi ada kesempatan Sougo menyewa Yorozuya untuk membantu regu 1 membersihkan toilet. Tentu saja mereka mendapat bayaran yang sekiranya cukup (untuk bayar uang sewa). Dan ada satu lagi hadiah dari Sougo untuk Gin. Wah, hadiah apa ya kira-kira?**

* * *

 _Bacalah fanciction di ruangan terang dengan jarak yang aman…_

* * *

Langit Edo dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Sebagian wilayah Kabukicho masih ramai dipenuhi ruko-ruko yang masih buka, dan sebagian sudah tutup untuk beristirahat di _futon_ mereka.

 _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_ sudah tutup. Shinpachi kembali ke rumahnya, Kagura dan Sadaharu sudah tertidur nyenyak di lemari, tapi Gin sedang bahagia di kamarnya. Dua hari yang lalu Sougo meminta bantuan _Yorozuya_ untuk membantu membersihkan toilet _shinsengumi_. Yah, walaupun awalnya dia sangat _ogah_ , karena Gin sendiri tidak suka _shinsengumi_. Dan bayarannya baru dikirim sekarang, karena bertepatan dengan pembagian gaji Sougo.

Ada selembar kertas berisikan surat dari Sougo.

 _Untuk Danna, Yorozuya._

 _Sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, Danna. Berkat kau dan kedua pekerjamu itu, kami tak harus susah payah membersihkan toilet. Dan aku minta maaf, bayarannya baru diberi hari ini. Ya, biar sekalian sama hari gaji ku. Tenang saja isinya bukan uang receh. Dan aku mempunyai hadiah satu lagi untukmu, Danna. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Semoga Danna menyukainya._

 _Salam, Okita Sougo._

Gin mengambil map coklat di sebelah map berisikan uang. Dia membuka map itu, dan menemukan sebuah kaset tape.

"Huh? Kaset? Bocah itu ingin aku mendengarkan sesuatu dari sini?" gumam Gin.

Dia bangun dari _futon_ nya, dan mengambil radio. Gin memasukkan kaset itu dan mendengarkan sesuatu dari kaset yang diberi Sougo.

* * *

Dua hari yang lalu, setelah _Yorozuya_ membantu membersihkan toilet. Dan malamnya, _Shinsengumi_ berkumpul di aula. Sebuah ruangan dimana mereka berkumpul bersama untuk makan-makan, minum, atau berbagi cerita saat Sabtu malam.

Sougo tampak tidak semangat malam itu. Dia bersungut-sungut sambil menatap tajam Hijikata yang sedang minum bersama Kondo. Dia masih dendam karena tidak terima, kenapa regu satu terus yang mendapat jatah kerja bakti membersihkan toilet? Sangat tidak adil, menurutnya.

Yamazaki memperhatikan Sougo. Dia pun menghampiri kapten muda itu.

"Okita- _san_ , ada apa?" Tanyanya. Sougo menoleh masih dengan tampang _bad mood_.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya singkat.

Yamazaki tampak cemas, " _Anoo_ , bagaimana kalau saya usulkan untuk berbagi cerita lagi, atau kita semua bermain _game_ gitu? Sepertinya seru, Okita- _san_." Mendengar perkataan Yamazaki, Sougo terpikirkan sesuatu. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Kondo, yang terlebih dahulu ia menendang wajah Hijikata hingga mental.

"Ada apa, Sougo?" Tanya Kondo dengan ceria.

"Kondo- _san_ , setelah ini acara nya ngapain?' Sougo balik bertanya. Kondo tampak sedang berpikir, ia sendiri bingung mau ngapain lagi setelah acara makan dan minum bersama ini.

"Ini akhir pekan kita, tidak seru kalau tidak menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama seluruh anggota. Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpat?" tawar Sougo.

Kondo diam, lalu tertawa sangat keras. "Wah, boleh juga. Hahaha! Baiklah, _minasan_! Untuk mengisi waktu malam ini, kita semua akan bermain petak umpat. Setuju?" ujarnya di depan semua anggota.

Hijikata bangun dari duduknya, dia masih memegangi hidungnya yang sakit karena ditendang Sougo.

"Kondo- _san_ , kita semua bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan malam ini adalah waktu yang cocok untuk kita semua beristirahat." Ujar Hijikata.

"Tidak, menurut saya, bermain petak umpat sepertinya seru." Celetuk salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ , lalu diikuti anggota lainnya yang semuanya setuju.

"Tapi, untuk menentukan siapa yang jaga sangat sulit. Anggotanya terlalu banyak." Kata Yamazaki.

"Be-benar juga…" Kondo semakin bingung.

Sougo menghela nafas, lalu bicara "Begini saja, perwakilan setiap ketua kelompok, Kondo- _san_ , dan Hijikata- _san_ yang hompimpa. Setelah itu langsung tunjuk saja Hijikata- _san_ yang jaga."

"WOY SIALAN! TERUS GUNANYA HOMPIMPA APAAN?" teriak Hijikata.

"Sudah-sudah. Baiklah, semua ketua berkumpul, kita lakukan hompimpa sekarang." Ujar Kondo.

"Baiklah, di sini saya bertugas sebagai wasit. Peraturannya, yang kalah akan jadi yang jaga. Resikonya, karena anggota permainan ini banyak, jika yang jaga menemukan ketua salah satu regu, dianggap menang dan tidak perlu mencari anggota lainnya dan melanjutkan mencari ketua yang bersembunyi. Apabila hanya menemukan anggota biasa, berarti harus mencari anggota sampai habis." Jelas Yamazaki.

"Baiklah… JAN KEN POI!"

Tidak. Oh tidak.

"Sougoooo kau jaga!" seru Kondo.

 _a-apa? Tidak mungkin…_ batin Sougo. Dia merasa tak pernah kalah kalau hanya hompimpa.

Sougo yang malang. Tapi, dia tidak kehabisan akal. Sepertinya Sougo sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Okita- _san_ , hitung dari 1 sampai 100 ya. Kami semua akan bersembunyi!" seru Yamazaki.

Di saat mereka semua berlarian untuk sembunyi, mereka tidak sadar, Sougo menyeringai menyeramkan.

Sougo berjalan di lorong. Langkahnya sangat pelan. Seperti hidungnya telah mencium mangsa, tatapan sadis nya muncul.

Yamazaki bersembunyi di bilik toilet. Entah kenapa si _manusia anpan_ ini merasa ketakutan.

 _Ding dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

Yamazaki semakin gemetaran. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Firasatnya sangat buruk.

 _Krak!_

Pintu bilik toilet terbuka. Yamazaki yakin sekali kalau tadi dia sudah mengunci selot pintunya. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Sorot mata merah menyeramkan sudah terlihat di celah pintu. Yamazaki melotot, dan suaranya tertahan. Sougo terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar.

" _Aku telah menemukanmu."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Darah mengalir deras dari dalam bilik toilet tersebut…

* * *

Hijikata terkejut.

"Ba-barusan…suara teriakan Yamazaki?" bisiknya. Dia mulai terlihat ketakutan. Tempat Hijikata bersembunyi hanyalah di ujung lorong buntu. Tentu saja itu adalah tempat yang paling mudah ditemukan. Dan tempatnya pun tak jauh dari toilet.

 _Gawat, kurasa bocah itu menikmati kesadisannya. Aku harus lari_

Hijikata berlari menjauh dan harus mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Kondo- _san_! Di mana dia? Aku berharap dia tidak bersembunyi di tempat yang aneh!"

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

…

* * *

"Hahaha, aku adalah ahlinya _stalker_. _Stalker_ adalah orang yang sangat ahli untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Aku yakin Sougo tidak akan bisa menemukanku." Ucap Kondo. Dia bersembunyi di atas pohon yang lebat di halaman belakang.

Sangat bodoh. Kondo, pohon bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

" _Aku menemukanmu, Kondo-san_."

Kondo terkejut, di bawah ternyata sudah ada Sougo.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Markas _Shinsengumi_ telah menjadi tempat yang menakutkan. Satu demi satu suara teriakan mulai terdengar. Hijikata semakin tidak tahu lagi di mana ia harus bersembunyi. Kondo sudah ditemukan, dia tidak bisa berkutik.

Tiap kali akan bersembunyi, Hijikata melihat banyak anggota yang bersimbah darah.

"Te-tenang…tenang Hijikata… i-ini hanya permainan bocah. Sougo sialan! Dia sudah mengubah peraturan permainan. Dia benar-benar membunuh semuanya!" Hijikata terlihat sangat panik.

Perlahan terdengar…

" _Hijikata-san…kau tidak akan bisa...kemana-mana lagi…_ "

* * *

 _Ding dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a litte game and have fun_

Sougo sudah penuh dengan darah. Dia masih menyeringai menakutkan. Di sebrang sana, Hijikata semakin ketakutan dan tidak tahu lagi harus bersembunyi di mana.

* * *

 _Ding dong_

 _Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

Hijikata mengintip, dan celakanya dia melihat Sougo yang sedang menginjak-injak mayat.

"Sial!" gerutunya. Dia menerobos lari dan bersembunyi.

* * *

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

" _Aku bisa melihatmu, Hijikata-san…_ "

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Hijikata sudah bersembunyi entah ada di mana. Sepertinya dia berada di toilet.

Tapi, di kakinya terdapat genangan darah. Semakin panik. Hijikata perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Keringat membahasi sekujur tubuhnya.

 _YAMAZAKI!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Dia melihat Yamazaki dengan mulut penuh darah, dan luka-luka.

* * *

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me…_

 _I'm coming…_

Perlahan suara kaki terdengar memasuki toilet. Hijikata sudah pasrah. Dia mungkin akan ditemukan.

 _Shinsengumi benar-benar dalam bahaya_

* * *

 _ding dong_

 _I have found you_

"So…Soug-" Hijikata tergagap.

Selesai sudah, di hadapannya kini telah ada anak sadis yang siap untuk membunuhnya. Sougo menenteng sebuah kepala.

" _Hijikata-san, ketemu!_ "

ZRASH!

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRANG!

Radio itu hancur membentur tembok. Gin membelalak, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dipenuhi keringat.

"HADIAH MACAM APA ITUUUU? Haah…haah…" dia sulit mengatur nafasnya karena saking ketakutan.

"SIAAAAL! INI SUDAH PUKUL 3 PAGI! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR PADAHAL PAGINYA AKU AKAN BEKERJA! SIAAAL! SOUICHIROOOOOOOO!"

…

* * *

Begitulah, Gin tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi tiba. Lalu _Shinsengumi_? Oh, para _anjing bakufu_ itu baik-baik saja. Itu hanya akal-akalan Sougo untuk menakut-nakuti Hijikata. Tapi Yamazaki terlalu bodoh, dia membawa jus tomat dan meminumnya, dan pingsan sendiri. Yang lainnya tahu kalau itu adalah rencana untuk menakuti Hijikata. Kondo pun baik-baik saja. Tapi, Hijikata masih sangat _shock_ dan ketakutan. Dia tidak bekerja dan masih bersembunyi di kamarnya.

Jadi, _shinsengumi_ , _Yorozuya_ , dan seluruh Edo dalam keadaan sangat baik-baik saja.

TAMAT


End file.
